brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Alcia
In-Story Categories: Valentine gift unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Big thanks to Yohanes567 for helping me balance and edit this unit! Backstory The tale of the knight and sorcerer couple of the Agni Empire ends in tragedy: both doomed to wander the ruins of Agni for eternity. However, things may have turned out differently. Had Alcia returned earlier, her presence would have prevented Alex from fully descending into madness. Using the knowledge he gained from his research, Alex would have been able to fully bind Alcia's soul to her body, and perhaps, do the same for himself. The couple, in this state, may have been able to live forever and would have been a great help in the god war; perhaps their presence would have even prevented the fall of the Agni Empire. Regardless, their tale would have definitely been passed down through the generations to come. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Couple's Eternal Bond 35% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk, Def after status ailments inflicted, critical hits exceeds a certain amount for 2 turns, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & critical damage greatly recovers HP *75% boost to Atk, Def after 25 status ailments, criticals, 20% chance to survive 1 KO attack, recovers 1,900~2,650 HP Extra Skill: Dark Spirit Boosts max HP when ally survives a KO attack & boosts all allies' parameters when damage dealt exceeds a certain amount for 3 turns *+5% when ally survives a KO attack, max +35%, +75% after 50,000 damage Brave Burst: Arcane Blade: Animation 6 combo Dark elemental attack on single enemy (consecutive use boosts damage), probable infliction of Injury, Sickness, Curse, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns & adds slight chance of surviving 1 KO attack *120% boost to multiplier per use up to x3, 65% chance to inflict Injury and/or Sickness and/or Curse, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical hit damage, 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack Super Brave Burst: Soul Gutter 4 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on single enemy with a partial HP drain, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns & boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns *12~15% HP drain, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical hit damage, 170% boost Ultimate Brave Burst: Purgatory 5 combo massive Dark elemental attack on single enemy, adds Injury, Sickness, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 3 turns, massively boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts all allies' Atk, Def for 3 turns & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack *250% boost to critical damage, 250% boost, 300% boost to Atk, Def, 75% chance to survive 1 KO attack Enhancements Quotes Summon Quote: So our assistance is required once more. What's the harm in helping? Fusion Quote: Granted power in such a manner? We shouldn't complain about a gift gained. Evolution Quote: We wish to give you our thanks. Without you, Summoner, we would not be here together. Evolution Evolves From: Dark Armor Alcia Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes *05/09/2017: Updated stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Female Category:Omni Category:Gift Unit